Hearts Entwine
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Naru never thought she would find true happiness until the Akatsuki took her in and she became part of their team, she also found love with a man no one expect.    KazukuxFemNaru


**Blue Kitsune**: Ok so I know it's been a while since I last wrote or update but I feel I should let some of you know that I've been very sick, my IBS has come back with a vengence and has been making my life miserable, so I know most of you are begging me to update or continue stories but please give me some time to recover and hopefully I should be back to norm and writing stories again. In the meantime please enjoy this one as this is the first as this pairing is a KazukuxFemNaru and I know some might or might not like it but please be courteous and enjoy it. Thank so much and yours truly.

Also I apologize if some things may seem out of whack like there will be some O.C in some characters and all but hope you will still like what I wrote. Please read and review.

* * *

Hearts Entwine

It was one of those quiet and peaceful evening where Naru Uzumaki found herself staring at the night sky and thinking about the things that happened within her life. So much had occur and having seen the years fly by with each passing season. She could feel the change of it in the air, the temperature becoming more crisp and warm as the sign of fall was near. She felt the breeze came and playfully touch her hair before she push one stray lock behind her ear but did not take her eyes off the moon or the stars that covered the heavens beautifully.

It was such a sight to behold and she could have stared at it until the sky start to gray and the stars would disappear while dawn made its' appearance. She remembered spending so many nights doing that when she was young and as a child whenever she felt confused or uncertain about something and nobody was there to answer her questions, she would stay up late and ponder, questioning about her existence and thinking why did everyone hate her so and hoping someone out there would give her the answers she needed.

Too bad it wasn't what she would have expected, especially when she found out from Mizuki, her former-teacher-turned-traitor, about the demonic furball in her stomach which explained some things about why everyone disliked her except for a few people who saw her as a human and not as the demon.

But she had gotten over her initial shock right after Iruka had went as far to rescue her when Mizuki try to kill her and had told her he never saw her as the demon but Naru herself. Those kind and gentle words were all the encouragement she needed to go and beat Mizuki for not only tricking her into stealing the forbidden scroll but also for hurting Iruka, her teacher and brother.

It also made her realize that she shouldn't let how people see her bother her, she was simply the demon's jailer, not the demon itself and would prove to them.

She also learn that life would always be full of surprises and had seen her fair share of them and met many people on her way and change their whole perspective around even when they thought it was hopeless to begin with.

She never gave up, that was her nindo and she had hope that she would have gotten around to seeing people realize that but too bad she would might never get that chance now. That was the reason why she had woke up, feeling slightly restless and couldn't really go back to sleep and made to sit beside the window and think about what happened to her while staring at the glowing moon above her head.

Has it really been five years, Naru thought seeing that since was the anniversary of her battle at the Valley of the End and of her 'death' as well yet here she was, still alive and kicking.

But no one else knew that, for everyone believe her to be long gone and was all thanks to Sasuke Uchiha, the treacherous traitor who decided to go and leave their village and join Orochimaru.

Naru snorted as she thought of her former friend and teammate. Hmph the teme, see if she cared if the perverted snake decides to use his body for his own disgusting purpose. But if she ever saw that gloating chicken-ass head boy again, she would really show him true pain, she would rip him apart and feed on his entrails while listening to him scream in pure agony and beg for mercy which she shall not give him any.

Ok maybe that was the Kyuubi's influence on her or how she no longer see Sasuke as her friend but an enemy to be destroyed and can't help but want to squeeze the life out of that damn little bastard, to have the Uchiha's blood seeping in her hand. Never had she had such dark thought before in her entire life that was until that day they fought and couldn't forgive him for what he did and swore to get back at him tenfold the next time she saw him.

She could still recall what went down that day as she went off by herself, leaving her other teammates behind to find Sasuke waiting for her at the ravine. He knew she would come, he wanted her to show as he had every intention of making it their last fight between them, not like their usual spar but for him it was getting the final form for his eyes by killing her and she, a fool, for believing she could convince him when all he sought was power and given no other choice but to fight him and hope she could overpower the bastard and knock him out and take him back to the village.

But Sasuke's hatred for his brother and his need for power were the driving edge he needed and by using the seal Orochimaru placed on him she could see that he was really determine to killed her to get what he want. He was just like everyone else in the village, those who dislike her to an extend and tried many time to see that the 'Demon' was dead and seem like he would be able to accomplished what others could not.

He almost would have too if it hadn't been for Hidan or Kazuku coming by or if Kazuku hadn't spared one of his many hearts to replaced hers, she doubt even the power of Kyuubi would have been able to save her from death. She placed a hand over her chest and feeling the heart there that wasn't hers but having belong to one of the zombie duo as the others called them.

She had been aware how close she had been the moment Sasuke shove the Chidori through her chest and feeling it rip away at the muscle and gasping when she realize that she might not be able to pull through this one. That she might actually die and Sasuke would be long gone but the worst had been the betrayal that her friend would do that to her.

_So is this the end, is this how I'm going to end up,_ she knew that some might rejoice over her death thinking at long last the demon's dead while others like Iruka and Tsunade and her other friends would be sadden at her lost. She had saw everything going blurry but the one thing she did not expect was to see two shadowy figures standing above her.

Were they the angels of heaven or hell coming to take her away, she wasn't so sure but heard one of them saying something and cursing too before the taller of the two bend down and look at her. She could not see his face as it was covered by a mask like her sensei but his eyes were staring at her for the longest time and that was all she could see before blacking out and then no more.

It took about a week or so for her to come to and wake to her new surrounding but that had been enough for the two missing nins to take her to their hideout where the others were and had her locked in before she realize what happened and seeing what a jam she was in.

She knew they were after the Kyuubi and fearing that she would really die though not sure how she was even alive for that matter before the leader showed up in her cell and decide to explain some things to her, why she was still around and also something she had not thought to hear.

He told her that nobody knew she was alive, they all thought her dead and therefore no one would be coming after her. When Kakashi and the other jounins arrived at the scene, they saw no sight of Sasuke or her anywhere, Sasuke was already long gone heading towards the Sound Village and since they had not found her body anywhere but there was a lot of blood on the ground, Kakashi's dogs sensing it belong to her and they seeing no possible way she'd survive with her critical injuries.

Kazuku and Hidan had manage to cover their tracks well and since Naru use almost all her chakra in her last fight then it was hard to detect her even with Pakkun's keen sense of smell but Kazuku manage to outsmart them by them going by the river, her scent washed out and no one was the wiser.

Shock to hear this and could not believe that everyone now thinks she was dead and that meant the Akatsuki could do what they please with her with no one getting in their way.

After this, Pein then said something to her, asking her to join and then left the room. She had been left to think over what happen and that no one was coming to rescue her, no one knew she was alive and even if they did, the council might not want them to find her and would not send any rescue parties for her and use this as the perfect excuse to rid themselves of the demon once and for all.

It took some time, two weeks at most to get over it while Kyuubi was busy telling her to quit moping and told her grow up as they were in the Atasuki's midst and seeing how they were being offer her the opportunity to join their organization and they wouldn't have to worry about being killed and such.

She had to admit, it was tempting but that still didn't mean that she would let her guard down around them. It left her wary and staying alert as she didn't know whether they should they change their mind even after she join them. She waited and waited for that to happen but it never did and once she really got to know them saw she could really trust them.

And somehow to be honest, she found that they treated her in a way better than those back in her old village and was relief that no one knew she was alive otherwise they might have come looking for her even if she did missed a lot of her precious people back home.

Her Iruka, Kakashi-sensei, Ba-chan, Ero-sensei, all her friends...

She would have given anything to tell them she was all right, that she was alive and well but knew that could never happen because they would try to drag her back and she didn't want to leave this life behind her. Yet two reason she was also thankful that even if they did come, they would not even be able to recognize her.

1) No one but the third himself knew he was a she and was placed under a powerful genjutsu by the hokage keeping her safe from harm. He had a fear that while she was young, some people might go as far as rape her which was why she had been a boy most of her life.

2) She and the Kyuubi had merged while she was slowly recovering from her fight with Sasuke, thus why the Akatsuki could not extract it from her as they became one and she gain all the traits and ability the fox gave her.

And if one can't extract the demon, well why not offer to have them join the group. Naru thought that if Konoha think she's long dead by now and left with no other options as Kyuubi insist they team up with the Ataksuki and somehow she never regret that decision.

Not once did she ever consider changing her mind about it while she trained under them, learning things that no one else had in her old life and finding out that these people weren't as bad as she had thought and even join them on their missions, mostly with Kazuku and Hidan as they went to do some bounty hunting and she wanted to honed her skills since Kyuubi told her it would be good practice to use her other senses to find and track down her prey.

Plus it help make more profits for them and Naru got to keep her share for every reward they received.

To put it point blank, this was her life now, that and the people she spend her time with became her family and closest friends and most of all, she found love in all places and with a man who she probably never would have expect to fall for but she had and couldn't be anymore happier.

She turn around to look at her husband still in bed and smile. She got up from her spot and walk towards him, careful to be quiet as she sat down by her husband's side and taking the moment to look at him. His appearance would terrify people but when living in a world full of ninjas and assassins who were suppose to scare the crap out of you and she seen much scarier people like 'Sushi man' who she love to call Kisame by or Sasori who turn his whole body into a puppet or Zetsu, the life-size man eating plant and well you get the idea...

So other than that, she did not find him anywhere near to be all that frightening but saw him more as a stitched up doll but she didn't dare say that out loud because she knew how much he disliked it when she called him that but all the same that's what she really saw of him as.

In the moonlight she saw how dark his skin was, much darker than her own. He did not have his mask or hood on, they were hanging on the wall next to their cloaks and saw his long dark brown hair was loose and all around him, some of the longer strands fell over his bare chest.

She knew it was a habit of his to sleep without a shirt on which she did not mind as it allow her to take in the fine muscles he had and thinking how she enjoy the feel of having him pressed up against her when they were making love, their bodies locked in a tight embrace and in the throes of passion.

She reached out to lightly trace the stitches at the edge of his mouth, being careful not to wake him but still taking her sweet time to let her fingers run down his body, wanting to touch all of him and more.

His body bore so many of these he could almost pass himself off as Frankenstein's monster but she did not see that, no there was more to the man before her and if anyone else didn't see that it was their lost.

She felt him slightly stir but that did not stop her as her hand continue to move downward and getting closer and closer to his crotch until a dark skinned hand grabbed hold of her wrist and Naru look up to see a pair of light green eyes surrounded by red instead of the normal white staring right at her.

"Well good evening there handsome." Naru purred as she saw Kazuku was now awake and sitting halfway up while he let go of her wrist. Naru was too busy staring into those peridot colored eyes of his and thinking it's been a while since they had some fun as Kazuku had been gone on a three-week mission and was really becoming restless waiting for him to return. She was going to have some whether he liked it or not.

Naru smirked inwardly thinking how easily it was for her to get her husband in the mood and also making him lose his self control as all it took was a few soft caresses, some kisses here and there and then he was complete putty in her hands before she make him into a wild lusting animal right in their very bed.

She heard Kyuubi chuckle, having read her kit's mental thoughts and thinking how evil her kit was when it came with teasing her mate and getting him to play around with her.

Ah to be young again and have a good couple romps in the sack but she was glad that her kitling found a strong reliable mate and knew would not go and dare hurt her, not without incurring the wrath of his 'oh so sweet' wife's vicious temper.

Kazuku could see the mischievous look on Naru's face and knew she was up to something, why else was she up and watching him sleep the last five minutes. He came back this morning tired after he and Hidan finished their mission and after reporting to Pein and then heading to their separate room.

Kazuku had went to lie down and slept almost the whole day until he sense his wife watching him and now curious as to what was on her mind but having a feeling he was about to find out.

"Naru what exactly are you doing up this late?" He kept his expression neutral while keeping a careful eye on his wife while he watched as Naru move in close and sit right in his lap. He could feel his crotch rub slightly against her but he try not to think about it as he watched his wife carefully, wondering what she was planning on doing.

"Oh nothing much really, I just thought I'd watch you sleep before I go and do this." And before Kazuku could ask he felt Naru planting her lips on his neck, sucking and nipping him. She slowly worked her hands down his spine and let her hands creep around his waist. He let out a deep groan as she slid her fingers up his chest.

"Kami woman what are you…" He didn't finished as Naru started kissing down, down his neck and flicked her tongue against his collarbone.

"Mmmm...Oh yes right there." Kazuku sighed as he leaned forward allowing Naru more access as she worked her way back up and attached her lips to his neck kissing down to his left shoulder. He lay back as she started rubbing her fingers against his chest. He closed his eyes as she leaned down and began kissing it all over. She flicked her tongue across his nipples and raked her fingernails lightly across his skin.

"Naru… you're going to make me lose it you know." She heard a low growl reverberate deep in his throat. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed the noticeable sign of his arousal against his pants.

Naru pulled back and look to him with her blue slitted eyes and grin naughtily at him while moving to speak inside the shell of his ear, her voice husky and full of desire, "Maybe that's what I want. I want to hear you begging for me to give it to you, so what are you going to do about it." She pulled back and he watched as she raised herself up over his crotch and straddled his still clothed hips.

She began riding him slowly with her clothes still on arousing him even further. She pressed her hands against his chest to steady herself as she moved against him. Kazuku groaned arching his back pressing his midsection against her crotch. She responded by pressing herself harder against him as she rode. She kept her rhythm steady not wanting to get him too worked up.

Kazuku couldn't help but smirk at how this lovely vixen was getting him so turn on just by her grinding against him. Kami how did he get so lucky, it was like he won the lottery but something much more.

Dear Kami, she was a seductive little fox that she was. He had never came across a woman like her before and despite not being as handsome like the Uchiha, Hidan or even Pein and yet here was the most beautiful woman right before him and she was all his.

He never would have expected this to happen. No for him, the only thing he had cared about was hunting down criminals, taking people's hearts to add to his semi-immortal existences and making money. But that was right before he and Hidan came across her body at the Valley of End, somehow alive holding on by a thread but getting much closer to death's door with every passing second.

They knew this was the container for the nine-tailed beast and it wouldn't do them any good if they couldn't extract the Kyuubi if the host was dead now could they.

So Kazuku reluctantly sacrifice one of his many hearts to save her and took her with them to headquarter. They later found out that the demon and child have merge which meant they couldn't extract the demon from her so had to make a new plan and then it was later decided that the girl should become a part of their group.

He hadn't really taken her into much consideration and thought she probably wouldn't be able to pull her own weight but he was in for a surprise as Naru was not called the unexpected ninja for nothing.

She took her training without complaint and helped the Atasuki's on their missions whenever it was called upon to her use skills on the field. She went with either Itachi's teams, Deidara's or sometime his and Hidan's when they went to go find a bounty or two.

It wasn't long before something change between him and the golden-haired child and he was not sure why until he later learn what it was.

He didn't really want to believe it was love because in his mind he found such emotions to be a waste, a fickle thing really but when Naru was around, something inside stirred even as she grew older and was becoming more powerful and also very beautiful.

She became very captivating in the eyes of the men that saw her and who wouldn't seeing her with hair like spun gold that cascade down her back like a waterfall, eyes that were like the rarest blue diamonds he ever seen and a body that would arouse any at the mere sight of her, and the whisker marks on her cheeks gave off an exotic appearance.

Yes a man could easily fall for her by looking deep into those eyes and become ensnared by her gaze and it even had some affect on him as well. Whenever she was around, somehow each of his hearts would start beating like mad and uncontrollably, like they had a mind of their own. He thought something was wrong before he decide that they must not be functioning right and went to find new ones to replace them.

Same thing happen to those and the ones after and all because Naru was in his presence.

So what if his hearts were acting funny then, he saw was no big deal. It hadn't occur to him that he was falling for her until one day when Naru was seventeen and they were looking for this shady merchant name Rato, a cousin of the former Gato.

There was a big bounty on his head, almost over 50 million ryos and Kazuku could not pass it up while Hidan was in it for the killing to his Jashin god, and Naru, he wasn't sure why Naru had come along with them but anyways when Kazuku went to see his bounty officer and finding out where Rato was.

Apparently Rato like to go visit a local whorehouse and when Kazuku told this to Naru and Hidan, ready to discuss a plan of action when Naru suggested, "If you want, I'll do it, it'll save us time and effort if I just seduce him and you guys take care of the rest."

To say he did not expect to hear her say this so calmly, willing to volunteer herself and it might actually work in their favor as she would get close to their target but truth be told he hadn't wanted to use her as the bait.

Yet before he could say something, to maybe change her mind, Naru had already slipped into the joint and made herself take on the appearance she belong there and started weaving her magic until she got the attention of Rato and leading him upstairs while Hidan and Kazuku were up there waiting for them.

Everything was going to plan as he and Hidan disguise their chakra and kept themselves hidden from sight, Rato's men were easy to pick off and were waiting in the room for them to come. The door open and they saw Naru making her way in followed by Rato who seem very much in the mood for whatever pleasure Naru promise him.

Naru took a quick look around and seeing that Hidan and himself were in their places and giving a sure nod before turning to her 'client'.

"Rato-san let me go and pour you a bottle of sake and serve you to your hearts contents."

"Oh come come, we can have the sake later, why don't you take off that kimono of yours and join me in this bed, I promise to make it a night to remember." He licked his fat lips and Naru suppress a shudder while Kazuku on the other hand felt anger at how that vile pig thought to touch Naru like that.

But Naru shook her head and continue going near the sake bottle and pouring a glass, trying to keep in character without giving herself away. "Now now Rato-san we're just getting to know each other, why don't I just—"

But she felt a rough arms snake down her waist and feeling a large belly pressed against her back, a pudgy hand moving to feel her breast while another towards her crotch and feeling something grind into her ass which she did not like very much.

Naru quickly turn and kneed him and put herself out of his reach and stood near the bed. She saw the man wheeze, holding onto his balls before looking up and charged at her like an angry bull.

Naru not expecting to see him coming at her and finding both their bodies on the bed, the mattress squeaking and making loud sound as the two fought each other. Naru struggle to get the fat pig off her, she felt his pudgy hands on her throat and seem ready to choke her. Naru was ready to go and give him a chakra filled punch but then somehow saw the man fly off her and hit the wall with a thud.

Naru look up surprised to see Kazuku there while Hidan was checking on their target and making sure he wasn't dead while whistling at the damage of the wall, showing how very pissed he was, "Damn Kazuku you really wanted to killed him didn't ja, almost bash his skull real fucking hard when you threw him."

Probably would have too, he thought as he look to Naru who was touching her throat gingerly while trying to fix the kimono that got rip in the scuffle. Kazuku grab the bed sheet and ripped it in half and use it to tie around Naru. Naru was quiet as she watch him do this and as Kazuku look up and saw her eyes on him, those captivating blue eyes that were so confuse yet so—

"Fucking asshole!" That loud cursing from Hidan was enough to break the eye contact between while Kazuku was looking over at the two on the other side. He saw Hidan putting his scythe near the bastard's neck, a thin trail of blood seeping from the cut Hidan gave Rato when the swine try to kick him but now saw he was screwing with the wrong people.

Kazuku seeing that Hidan had everything under control, he turn back to Naru, this time looking her right in the eye and said, "Naru I want you to go to the meeting place, we'll be there in half an hour." She open her mouth and was about to say something but stop when she saw the stern expression on his face that told her to do as she was told.

She nodded, given understanding to follow his order and then left the room through the window, heading towards their spot while they took care of their prey and grab the reward money on his capture.

It didn't take them long to collect the bounty on Rato though Kazuku wanted to do more to the wretched pig, to give him some extra pain before they left but he kept it together as he and Hidan hurry to find Naru waiting for them and then the trio race back to headquarters.

They return to their base in one piece and Kazuku gave the report and went to go stash the money in their safekeeping while Hidan decide to do his own thing and Naru went to grab some fresh air outside. Kazuku spend the time in his room, stacking money and restacking it but never did he get around to counting it as his mind was elsewhere at the time. Why had he got so ticked when Rato put his hands on Naru? Why had he wanted to kill him so bad and squeeze the life out of him?

He usually kept his temper in check and when that didn't work there was always Hidan he could beat up until his anger was gone. But still then why, why…he kept pondering this throughout the day, the money left untouched until he picked up one coin and look at it. Holding it in his hand and then let it ran over his knuckles, watching it move and seeing the gold shimmer before he flipped it in the air. He watched it flip and images flicker of Naru in his mind, from the first time he found her to the present and something hit him.

Could it be that he had fallen for her? The coin fell from his hand and hit the ground with a soft 'plip' but Kazuku did not go bother to pick it up as he finally realize why he had these problems in the first place and was all because of Naru Uzumaki.

He couldn't understand how this could happen, he had spend weeks confuse until it just seem to hit him that he was really in love with the blond kitsune but then wonder what were her feelings towards him, he did not know what she think of him.

Did she feel the same way or different? He wasn't too sure and told himself why she would want to go for someone like him. Anyone would see what a freak he was and what sane girl would want to be with someone like him, a guy who kills and steals people's heart, a sort of walking corpse for that matter.

He had been unsure what to do and thought until he could come up with something later that he would go out of his way to avoid Naru at all cost.

It seem to have work as he manage to convince Pein to let him and Hidan leave for more mission, hunting more bounties and all and keep on the lookout for anything else the Akatsuki need to be aware of and such. Sure he report back through the holograms and sometimes saw Naru beside Itachi and Kisame and even he wasn't blind to see the way the Uchiha was eyeing her so.

He saw the two were close, much closer than he like and sometimes when he was around saw them in the hall talking together, the Uchiha putting his hand on Naru's shoulder or whisper something in her ear which cause her to giggle about it and then walk off, only going Kami knows.

His hand clenched and unclenched themselves and feeling the urge to go after them and rip the Uchiha's heart out but he told himself to stay calm and turning away angrily, figuring he would go and take it out Hidan since he felt like killing something over and over again until he thought he could not no more.

Neither could Hidan after he had been mutilated, punched, broken, head torn off at least six different time in one sitting, etc. Everyone knew it was clear to stay out of Kazuku's way while he was like this.

In the weeks that follow, Kazuku's mood hadn't lessen instead seem to increase and everyone could see he was like a ticking time bomb, his angry almost reaching out of proportion. One wrong mishap and Kazuku would be on them like a raging tiger, even Tobi was afraid of him when he bump into him one time and the next thing anyone knew they found Tobi in a fetal position and rocking to himself saying, "Tobi saw horror, Tobi saw his life pass before his eyes, Tobi saw, Tobi saw…"

They realize this was not good and thought if this kept up, Kazuku was really going to lose it and would really have a bloodbath on their hand.

So the solution to the problem was simple but Kazuku was not told this because if he had he probably would have refused the mission itself no matter how much the bounty reward would be.

So they kept it secret and had Hidan stay behind while Naru went to join Kazuku on the bounty hunt. Kazuku, unaware of the switch, was at the meeting place but didn't see Hidan there. He figure the bastard was either sharpening his scythe or praying to Jashin or something. Whatever as long as he got here and then they can start their mission and should go just as well. It didn't take long for his partner to show but it wasn't who he was expecting when he heard their arrival and turning around to see Naru standing there before him.

"What are you doing here?" He hadn't meant to sound mean but when he had been so very agitated and now seeing the woman that had been constantly on his mind here was not doing him any good.

Naru try not to wince at the cold tone he use and explain that Hidan was given a different mission and she was his replacement. Kazuku, thinking it was the Akatsuki's doing and cursing them to the seven layers of hell, look to Naru and then said, "Fine but keep up, our target is in a town two hours from here. We need to get there before he decides to leave, we must not mess it up is that understood?" He did not wait for her to reply as he quickly ran off and later sense Naru following him as they hurry towards their destination.

She followed Kazuku, making sure to keep up with him at the same speed he was going but she was can help but be concern for him.

What was wrong with him, he wasn't acting like his usual self? He seem more uptight then ever and taking his frustration on everyone back in the organization except her but he avoided her that's why.

But still it hurt almost as much as if she had taken a punch in the gut from him when he did that. She wonder what she done to deserve this kind of treatment from him. In the last few weeks he had barely spoke to her and did he take her up on missions like they use to. She didn't know what did she to make him so angry and having him take it out on the others. When Pein told her she was to switch places with Hidan and join Kazuku on his mission, she figured it was the only way to get to the bottom of things and set the record straight.

She decided to wait until the mission was over, hoping they had a chance to talk after they find their target and go and collect their bounty. When they did and Naru was ready to speak to him but Kazuku simple ignore her and walk outside ready to leave.

Naru fumed, thinking she can't believe the nerve of him. No way was she going to stand for this. She grew tire of having him ignore her and thinking enough was enough. She ran after him and saw him halfway out near the edge of town, ready to start leaving and Naru quickly followed and called out to him as they got to the forest path.

"Kazuku! We need to talk right now!" Kazuku didn't seem to hear her, just seem to kept going and Naru using some of the demonic chakra and sending some wires out to bind him, immobilizing his arms and legs. They held him in place as Naru came over and stood right in front of him, arms cross and a scowl on her face.

She didn't care if she was signing her own death warrant but she had to get to the bottom of things and won't take no for an answer.

She saw he was now glaring at her and could see he was struggling to break the binding on him, the gray threads were slowly coming out and reaching to undo hers but Naru stop him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Kyuubi taught me one thing that the more you struggle, the harder it is to break free. The chakra in them is so strong and intense that unless you want to try cutting through your own limbs then be my guest."

She saw the threads retract and knowing now she got his full attention on her. She then uncross her arms and was staring at him with concern, "I'll let you go in a moment but first we are going to have a chat you and I and I'm not letting you down until we lay everything in the open is that clear?"

Kazuku said nothing and Naru sigh feeling a headache coming onto her. She cannot believe how stubborn he was acting, much stubborn than Hidan was but this was ridiculous.

"Kazuku what has gotten into you lately, you're not acting yourself at all, everyone at the organization is worried and wondering why are you like this. What did I do to upset you so greatly?"

Kazuku did not speak but turn his head, refusing to say anything and she getting tired of his attitude, her eyes glowing red and she growled, "Kazuku you will talk to me right this second, tell me what's wrong or I swear I'll—"

"Hmph you'll what, I know every trick in the book but then again your precious Uchiha must've shown you a lot of interesting things while you two were together." He spat the name with such venom that Naru did not fail to see the hate coming off him.

Naru was taken aback by what he said, blink confused while her eyes return to their normal hue again but there was puzzlement in them. She wondered what did he meant by that comment. What did Itachi have to do with any of this? Sure she was with him because they were assigned missions together and they hung out together sometimes but they were only comrades, nothing more, nothing less.

So why…she took a good look at him and sense there was something strong coming off him, his emotions were surging and they seem to be along the lines of hate, anger and…jealousy? But why would he be unless…suddenly it hit Naru and she looked at Kazuku in shocked by realizing what he was referring to her and Itachi.

"You think that I and Itachi are a…but we're only partners nothing more, why would you go and think that we were…Kazuku?" She saw him turn himself away, his eyes looking anywhere but her and Naru putting all the pieces together, seeing a lot of it made sense now as to why he was acting the way he was and avoiding her as well. She now look to Kazuku, wondering if it was really true and wanting to hear what he had to say about it, "Kazuku?"

Kazuku didn't speak, he felt he spoke too much and thinking had been foolish on letting his emotions get the best of him. He should have kept them in check but dammit when she was in front of him, it was like he couldn't control himself and if he said anymore…he didn't want to look at her to see what sort of expression she might have if she already realize the truth now and too late to go and deny it.

He could still feel her eyes on him but he dare not turn, wishing he could escape now before he go mad. But what he did not expect was to feel her hand, soft to the touch, on his face, stroking it gently as she could. It was such a simple caress but it was enough to make his heart go stir crazy, hearing them beat like mad like war drums.

He felt her take his head in both hands and turn him around to have him look her in the eyes, her gaze unwavering but saw something shimmer within them and he could see his face mirroring back at him.

"Kazuku, in all the time we spend together, the missions that we go on and every moment we shared as we fight side by side, I've been keeping something from you and I should let you know the truth since I think you deserve to know how I feel about you. I am sorry for keeping it away for you and because of that cause you a great deal of pain.

"I did not know whether you might feel the same and return them, I fear rejection because of the life I once live but now I have the courage to tell you that you are the only person I think of, the one who makes me feel there's a purpose in my life. Even Kyuubi agree and she's been the one pressing me to tell you even when I was unsure how you'd react to this. Guess that proves what a knucklehead I am." Naru said smile cutely and rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Kazuku cannot believe what he just heard and not sure if it was really the truth coming from her, but he sense no deceit on her half yet had to be sure. "Naru are you, are you certain with what you're saying, I mean for us, I, you, we—" But he felt Naru press her finger to his lips shushing him and looking him right in the eye again and saw she was most definitely serious.

"There's no one I rather be with but you and you alone Kazuku-kun." She then reached up and hooked her fingers into his mask and lowered it to show his face to her. She then quickly lean up and press her lips against his. The kiss was sweet and brief, giving warmth to his cool lips and feeling them tingle like electric currents going through him and he hoping it never end.

But alas it did when Naru pulled herself back, a vulpine grin on her face and he saw her mouth something to him, 'If you want me, then come and get me', then turn and ran, leaving him behind and heading off in the forest.

The binding on him came loose and he was free to move again, his wrist felt chaffed but he took no notice as he put his finger to his lips, feeling they were slightly warm from her touch.

His mind was still somehow reeling over Naru's sudden confession and having her told him she love him. But that was not all, the kiss, the kiss had really been, it was hard to describe it but he knew that he wanted more of them from her and decide to go after his little vixen, hurrying to catch up with her, feeling for the first time in decades alive.

It did not take him long to find his kitsune waiting for him but wasn't going to give in so easily. She wanted him to prove his worth of being her mate and was eager to see what he would do so that he can have her then. It took him a couple hours and he used all his skills to track her down and manage to subdue her. He caught her in a trap of his own design and Naru seeing he passed her little test and allowed him to come claim his prize.

He did not hesitate to do so as he made to go and kiss her again, this time for a much longer kiss than the last one. He took the time to go and be as gentle as he could see it would be her first time and wanted to make this special for her as well for him. He wanted to treasure these moments for all eternity with the one woman he came to love.

He would never forget the feel of her young lithe body, her skin so soft and creamy smooth to the touch and he got to know every inch of her as he touch her places that made Naru squirm and moan and crying out in pleasure when he found just the right spot to make her nice and wet.

He enjoy the sensation of having her moan in his arms and hearing her pant loud in his ear and begging him for more every time he thrust into her. God just being inside her was like heaven and he had a hard time keeping from releasing himself too quickly as he wanted the both of them to reach that peak of Nirvana.

Their chakra, (probably the Kyuubi's doing no doubt), was entwining themselves inside each other while in the midst of their lovemaking. They could feel the bond between them growing stronger as he could feel hers merging with his and the same for her. It was linking the two of them together and connecting them to be one in mind, body and soul. They would be able to sense each other, feel what the other feeling and wherever they are. Also Kyuubi had manage to extend both their lives as Naru and her mate would not have to worry of losing each other due to old age but staying as young as can be.

Quite the nice gift from the former demon fox and one they plan to make good use on for as long as they both shall live.

Their relationship had gone on rather well though sure there had been a few bumps for them, some ups and downs but what couple didn't have that kind of thing or when it came to one of them having hormonal issue while being a former carrier of a demon and having a demonic aura and the other has five hearts from five different people and what people might refer to as a zombie or whatever.

They were at most the oddest couple in their organization and some of the Ataksuki members hadn't been so surprised to find out about it later when they return from their mission late in the evening, both a little frazzle and worn for wears, Naru having leaves and twigs tangled in her hair and grass stains on her pants but looking happy and dazed.

The same could be said for Kazuku though no one could see that with his facemask on but they were not blind to see the way he look over at Naru and putting his arm possessively around her before glancing up at the other males in the room and gave them a glare that said, 'she's mine so back off or I'll rip your hearts out'.

Yep, it all work out in the end and Kazuku was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Naru grinding against him, bringing him back to the reality that was before him.

He again couldn't stop thinking how fortunate he was to have her. For him, Naru was everything to him. She was someone who should be prize and worship above all thing, she was more important than money or gold combine and that was a lot coming from him.

She was someone who should have been looked upon like a goddess and yet Konoha had not seen that when she was living within that village of theirs. Instead they saw fit to see her as nothing but scum and to treated as such. How could they be so blind not to see past the grime and dirt and realize they had the most beautiful rare gem within their grasp. Oh he knew why because they did not see her, they saw only the demon she carried and hating it and her at the same time.

He growled at the thought of them hurting his beloved Naru-chan. What fools they were to think nothing but to spite and ridicule her, to not see her as their savior after she had been the one to hold the nine-tail fox at bay and keep any more destruction from coming their way.

The suffering she must have endured at their hands and if he could, he would go there and destroy that village within a heartbeat.

He would've too but she told him not to as she did not want to risk losing him should something happen to him.

He grudgingly let it go despite how he later plan to see about making that place pay, one of Pein's many plans and he hope to be in on it when the day comes. Still as one might says, one man's trash is another man's treasure and this one was his to keep.

No one was allowed to have her, he was all his and he like a kid being possessive over his favorite toy and wasn't willing to share with anyone else because he rather go and bite their fingers off before he even thought of letting somebody else have her.

There was no way he was letting her go, never, they would have to pry her from his cold dead, well deader fingers before they could lay a hand on his wife. He would fight them to the bitter death until all five of his hearts stop beating at once just so he could protect the one he love.

Naru sensing what he must be on his mind as she saw some of his thoughts going through their link as she continue to grind herself against him. Normally she would remind him of his promise but seeing how he was willing to do anything for her sake and that's what she really love about her man. No one had ever really considered doing that much for her and she felt she never been this happy not since Iruka gave her his headband and made her a ninja.

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her holding onto her possessively. Their tongues swirled around each other. After a moment of exploring each other's mouths, Naru rose and started removing her nightgown, a beautiful pale blue silk negligee that stop short at the hips and gave him a view of her creamy smooth thighs and letting the silky material slide off her body and reveal herself to him.

She look ever so stunning as the dress was slowly pulled over her head to show a body of a goddess wearing a white lace bra and matching panties that he was aching to remove, finding they were an obstacle in his way.

Kazuku sat up and reached around her back and unhooked her bra and removed it as well. He cupped her now bare breasts in his hands and latched his mouth onto one of her hardened nipples.

Mmm, mine, he thought as he suck on it and listen to Naru make those sweet sounds he love so much. She mewled as he pressed his tongue against the bud while he molded her other breast with his hand.

Naru tangled her fingers in Kazuku's hair pressing her face against his head. She continued moving against him while he played with her breasts. He sucked hard at one nipple while pinching and rolling the other with his fingers. Both could feel the growing tension in their midsections. Naru felt his erection pressing against her as she moved. She pressed herself more insistently against him arousing him further. He captured her mouth with his and kissed her hungrily.

Kami his foxy wife was turning him on and was getting hard to control it.

He held onto her tightly as he rolled them both over so he was on top of her. He slid his hands under her and started tugging her panties down and off of her. She wrapped her legs around him as he began pushing his crotch against hers. She felt the fabric of his trousers hitting her most sensitive area. He rocked his hips against her steadily increasing the pressure and the sensation. Naru wrapped her arms tightly around him. She moaned as the sensations intensified.

He could feel the aching of his shaft inside his pants. He rose up long enough to undo them and free his painfully rigid member and position himself in her opening. Naru gasped as he pushed into her, feeling how wet and ready she was for him as he slide right in. She hooked her legs tightly around his hips so they did not get separated. The sensations rushed through him like surges of electricity. He moved feverishly against her lost in his need for release. His breath came in heavy pants against her neck.

Naru pressed her hands hard against his back. Her fingernails began to dig into his skin, drawing small streams of blood. Her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of his blood. Her eyes flashed crimson and her fangs elongated, feeling the overcoming bloodlust sing through her veins. She sank her canines into his throat, growling and wanting more from him.

He was so lost in his pleasure he barely felt the bite to his throat. He continued riding her as she bit down harder. She felt the intensity of his thrusts pushing her toward her climax. The pressure built in her midsection. She moaned loudly as he pushed hard and fast against her. The assault on her tiny body continued pushing her closer and closer. The sensations became stronger and stronger. Her muscles tensed as she prepared for the impending orgasm.

Again and again he pounded into her. Her body felt like a coiled string being stretched to its tautest limit. She pulled away; her lips smeared red and arched her back as the moment came. An explosion of sensation rocked her entire body starting in her midsection and quickly surging all throughout.

She cried Kazuku's name with the profoundest pleasure as her body spasmed. Her innermost core convulsed squeezing him tightly driving him to his own release. He threw back his head and yelled out loud as his seed spilled within her. He pushed against her a few more times to release what little pent up energy there was left into her welcoming womb, waiting until it was over.

Afterwards he collapsed beside Naru with a satisfied smile on his face. Once her body had returned to normal she rolled onto her side facing him. She rested her head on one hand and placed the other against her husband's chest.

"Mmm, Kazuku-kun…" Kazuku was stroking Naru's hair from her face and Naru reaching to touch his cheek making him look up and see the well satisfied look on her face, "Kami that was amazing. I missed you so bad."

"I missed you too saiai. Kami those weeks away were like hell without you." He then kiss his wife's sweaty brow and pulled her close to him. He enjoy these moment when they got to lie down and be in each other's arm. It just felt so right, so very perfect…

Just then the quiet was shatter when they head a loud banging sound and an annoyed voice coming from outside their room. "Geez the fuck you two, can't you two for once not go about fucking so early in the goddamn morning. Some of us like to sleep too you know!"

Kazuku frown and was about to get up but Naru put her hand on his chest and held him down while she yelled out for Hidan to hear, "Aw did we wake you up, sorry we promise to be more quiet so you can get more of your beauty sleep, Jashin knows you'll need it."

Kazuku almost chuckle at the way Naru teased Hidan and hearing Hidan cursing them as he head back to his room, swearing and muttering that they were like two fucking rabbits in heat.

She moved up against Kazuku and buried her face in his chest before looking up to him, curiosity in her eyes, "Does he really think we're that rowdy?"

Kazuku tap his chin thoughtfully before looking to Naru with a sly look on his stitch up face, a dark twinkle in his green eyes and Naru sensing what her husband must be thinking and knew round two was in order.

"You know I don't think so but if we were wouldn't it be something like this." And Kazuku pounce on Naru who cried out as her husband decide to show just how much rowdy they can be.

Meanwhile Hidan was back in his room was ready to get back into bed. He was in need of some much-needed shuteye and with those two it wasn't easy going to sleep. He waited and heard nothing coming from the room next door, which he took as good sign.

Thank Jashin, he swear those two could be so loud, much louder than either Deidara when he was making one of his famous clay bombs or when Tobi was being his usual obnoxious self and—

Before he could finish that thought he suddenly felt the floor begin to shake like there was a massive earthquake and then the walls started to crack, his things falling to the floor and he swear he hears them right out there and cursing as he realize what was going on.

DAMMIT NOT AGAIN, he just remodeled his room a week ago, right after those two had their 'wild monkey sex' and now they done it again. It was getting real old here and wanted to give that asshole and his bitch a piece of his mind.

He made to go reach for his scythe and head for the door again, ready to set those two straight but before that happen a chunk of plaster fell and hit him right in the head, knocking him unconscious for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope you guys enjoy this and if any are interest in a sequel, here's a quick peek.

* * *

Omake

The Next Morning at the Akatsuki's headquarters…

Everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast, they all seem pretty well rest and notice only three people were missing. They knew where Kazuku and Naru were, obviously hearing them about last night but hadn't really bother them to say the least since they were use to such coming from them which is why they made their rooms soundproof so they suffer no real damage as it goes.

But as for Hidan, well—

**SLAM!** They heard the door thrown open and everyone turn their heads to see Hidan looking like hell, his hair sticking up all over the place, his face and clothes all chalky white and there was a large bruise on top his head with plaster and dust coming off him as he stomp right in.

Hidan sat himself in between Zetsu and Kisame, both of them pulling their food away before any chunks of dry wall could fall in and containment their breakfasts. Hidan was reaching for his cup of java and just when he was ready to take a sip, Tobi decide to go bother him.

"GOOD MORNING HIDAN! TOBI SEES HIDAN'S AWAKE NOW, THAT'S GREAT ALL WE NEED OUR KAZUKU AND NARU. DID YOU HAVE A NICE SLEEP, WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR HEAD, WHY IS THERE A LARGE BUMP AND WHY ARE YOU—"

"TOBI SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I GO AND DECIDE TO SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!"

"EKK HIDAN'S BEING SCARY AGAIN!" Tobi yelped as he hid behind Deidara and Sasori who were both enjoying their breakfast and talking about art as usual, the topic, 'Which is better, Clay or Puppets?'

"Isn't he always, well you can't help if he's got a short fuse and can't get someone to relieve his tension like some of us can." Everyone saw Hidan turn and glared at the two people that enter the room, both seeming to look rather well and was it them or did Naru seem to be positively glowing.

Kazuku was without his mask or hood on and Naru was standing beside him as she look at Hidan and smirk daring him to say something. He didn't but flip the bird and then got hit in the face with a gold coin that left a mark on his forehead while the coin retract and return into Kazuku's hand.

A few people chuckle and some were smiling as the two made to join them for breakfast, Kazuku pulling Naru's chair for her and having her sit down before he went and sat beside her in the other empty chair.

"AH NARU, YOU'RE HERE, TOBI'S GLAD, REAL GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Tobi was running over ready to go and give Naru a hug but Kazuku got in his way.

"Tobi sit!" Kazuku growl as he held a rolled up newspaper and showed it to Tobi ready to bonk him over the head with it. Naru reach over and put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention away from Tobi who quickly scamper out of the way of his 'newspaper of doom'.

"Kazuku-kun not at the table please, you promise not to and beside I think since everyone's here we should tell them."

Some look confused while Konan seem to have a knowing glint in her eye as she watch the couple grab some breakfast and taking a sip of her tea, still smiling.

"Huh what the fuck is so important that you were waiting for all of to be here, what in Jashin's name would be such a big fucking deal—" But he found his words cut short as a wad of newspaper found its' way inside his mouth and was now struggling to get the thing out.

"Konan please sit down, Kazuku you shouldn't have done that either."

"Naru, I don't want you to hear those words, those might have a way of affecting it and I refuse to have them cursing like some sort of sailor."

It, them what's going on here? Hidan still not picking it up as he manage to pull out the wad and taking a sip to rid himself of the papery taste. Now everyone was looking at the two curious and since it seem like it was best to get it out into the open.

"Well last night, Kyuubi told me some very good news, in seven months, Kazuku and I are going to be parents!"

There was mixed emotion all around, some seem happy and Konan, Deidara and Tobi were crowding around the two, offering their congratulations and asking questions about it, like do they know when it's due, was it to be a girl or boy…

Meanwhile Itachi smirk and turn to Kisame, "You owe me a large supply of pocky." Kisame grumble and said, "Yeah whatever…you freakin Uchiha and your know it all eyes."

Zetsu and Sasori turn to Pein who just simply sat in his chair, drinking his morning coffee not at all bother by this. He seem to not mind the thought of having a waddling toddler inside their midst, after all the more, the merrier and who knows what kind of offspring of a former demon container and a man who has five hearts in their body and couldn't help but think what kind of child might come of this particular union.

But one voice seem to cut through and hearing Hidan shout, "WHAT THE HELL! THE FUCK YOU TWO ARE GOING TO HAVE A KID! THE HELL YOU TWO FUCKERS THINKING, IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO HAVE YOU TWO FUCK WHENEVER YOU LIKE BUT NOW YOU DECIDE TO SPAWN A KID OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Hidan." Deidara was backing away slowly and moving towards the door, same with Sasori who also could sense the dark aura coming off Naru and the last thing they wanted was to be caught in.

Zetsu sank himself right into the floor while Tobi hurried under the table, putting his hands over his head and saying, "Tobi is in his happy place, Tobi in his happy place." The only ones who did not seem to move were Pein, Konan, Itachi and Kisame, they were all sitting there watching as Hidan continue his ranting unaware of how he was digging himself deeper into his grave.

"AND ANOTHER THING, LAST TIME I CHECK THIS WASN'T NO FUCKING NUSERY, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO WITH A LITTLE BASTARD AROUND DROOLING AND SHITTING AND CRYING, WHAT THE—"

But he did not get to finish his sentence as something flew right at him, slicing the left side of his cheek and turn around to see there was a fork embedded in the wall and then look again at where it came from.

Naru's eyes were glowing red and she had four of her nine tails out, "Hidan I know you did not call my baby a bastard and if you value your so called immortal existence, you will run and I will see to it that I hunt you down and rip you apart, starting with your very manhood and making sure not even your precious god can fix that when I'm done with you!"

Hidan knew when to take it serious and since he left his scythe in his room, not expecting he would need it. But now he wished more than anything he had it with him now though wouldn't do much good as he decide the best thing to do was skedaddle!

Naru was ready to get on all fours and run after him but she found two arms grabbing hold of her and Kazuku shouting, "Naru calm yourself, think of the baby, you need to relax you can't stress yourself, but if you will allow me." She then watch as he let the five masks appear on his back and then watch as they form into strange creatures that stood before them waiting for Kazuku's command.

"Go find Hidan and bring him to me, we're going to teach him a valuable lesson, do not show any mercy to him." He watch them leave, hurrying in the direction Hidan left before turning back to his wife watching as she calm down a bit and he wanting to make sure that she and the baby were all right.

"Better now?" Naru nodded, "Yes much better but make sure I can at least bruise him a couple times, I don't want people to think I'm growing soft because we're having a kid on the way. I'm no pushover even while I'm pregnant."

"All right but don't overdo it ok, you are going to need a lot of rest understand?" He place his hand over her stomach and look to her and saw she was smiling as he did that. She knew he was going to make a wonderful father and lean up and kiss him, "Yes love whatever you say, now I do believe there is one remedy that can help relieve these symptoms I'm having, care to help me then. I'll be in the bedroom waiting."

Kazuku watch her go before looking back over his shoulder to where his five hearts went after Hidan and knowing it might be a while before they could bring Hidan before him. Hidan can try to kill them however he like but with some of the Kyuubi's charka infused with them it would be hard to destroy and he didn't have his precious scythe with him which made it all the more harder for him.

Kazuku left the room to go and join his wife and the only ones who stayed were Konan, Pein, Itachi and Kisame who then resume to eat their breakfast, not bother at all by what just happened.

Yep just one of those typical mornings in the Akatsuki headquarters.


End file.
